Realising
by NotPopularAtAll
Summary: Since when the fearless Astrid Hofferson became just a love interest? Does Hiccup notice this? Even more, does Astrid know this? Takes place after RTTE before HTTYD2. Rated T, just in case. Sorry for all the mistakes, I am not a native English speaker.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here we are. Standing in the middle of nowhere. Her eyes were almost fire, what did I do to end up like this? Oh, now I remember. I fucked up, good one Hiccup.**

* * *

"Hey, hold up!" I say in a louder tone so Hiccup could hear, but as I predicted, he is too far gone into his world. _Whenever he is in_ Toothless _back, he just becomes one and submerges himself into the feeling of the wind in his face and the adrenaline of flying. It is always like this, he runs away, Stoick worries, I worry and well, I end up following him wherever he went._

"Come on bud! Higher!" Hiccup says with such a tone, like a kid in Christmas who is about to open his gifts. _He is such a dork. He has always been that type of guy. But sure, he has become a hottie but never stopped being the unique kinda guy that change the world._

 _Huh, change the world, right? He changed Berk for sure, he changed everyone in Berk, he changed her. He was special._

"Hiccup!" I call once again. I can see him, his green eyes and a big smile and of course, big head.

"Astrid! You are here!" He says with surprise, his eyes shine brightly. I don't get to know for sure if it is because of the flight, or is because he likes to see me. "Come! I want to show you something!"

I follow him into a small island in the middle of the vast sea, it is full of green. _As always Hiccup, the explorer, finds the best spots_. "You always have to flee, isn't it?" I say in the middle of a short giggle, I look at him directly as I came down from the back of Stormfly. "You know, the usual. I flee, you follow me, we get lost for a couple of hours exploring and well, you know, having some time alone for ourselves. We get back and voilá, my dad is waiting for me with a short but concise lecture" He says with glitter in his eyes, and a beautiful smile while he fixes his hair after a good flight.

"You know, I was hopeful you noticed some day. Because yeah, we do this everytime. How can you not get tired?" I say quite worried. _He noticed, he flies off, I go after him._ "How can I get tired of this?" He says getting closer and closer by the second. _Since when the dorky, little, and nervous Hiccup Haddock the Third became this young, hot looking, not-at-all-shy lad. He raised his hand to caress my cheek as he gets closer and closer, to the point that I can feel the_ warmth _of his breath._

 **CRACK! PLASH!**

We turn quickly to see from where the sound came from and what we encounter is no more than two playful dragons, who just knock down a tree into a lake from all the excitement. "Oh, come on you guys! I was trying to make a move here!" He says in a half angry, half joking tone. _I can help but look at him, why am I_ looking _at him so much? Stop it,_ Astrid _, control yourself! Are you that hungry of him?_

"Haha, really funny. Seemed like you forgot but you already have me, Mr Haddock" I say teasing him a little bit and coming closer to his lips and then pulling off. "Now you are taunting me" He says narrowing his eyes. "Miss Hofferson, you are a delight. Too much teasing and talking. Come here" He says before pulling me into a long kiss. _The temperature rises, what can I say, we have been pretty busy and we haven't had time to see each other for the past 48 hours. I love this escapes, I love spending time with him like this. We end the kiss and he_ _starts to talk about his day in Berk. Stoick is giving him more and more tasks to do around the village every day that passes by._ "He is testing you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, of course, I know that, but it's getting harder to see you like this. You know how much I love running off. And more if it is with you" He says taking a blank from Toothless bag and lay it in the grass.

"Look, I know you don't like the idea. But eventually, is going to happen" I say as I lay down in the blank. "Stoick is Stoick. After all, he is the chief, and you are his son. You are going to fill up his place and I just want you to be aware of that"

"I know, I have always known. When I was younger I wasn't as confident, but I'm better now, you know. The talking fishbone is gone, well, at least physically" He says gesturing himself. "Because up here, I am still the geek of always" He says as he over-gestures with his hands.

"Huh, believe I know. I have seen the evolution up close. And I like what I see" I say in a flirty way. _Since when am I so helpless around him?_ "You know, I used to be the great warrior Hofferson that was unbeatable and stone cold"

"Hey, you still are. The great Hofferson, the second in command of the Dragon Riders, the best warrior and soon to be Haddock" He says in admiration and kneeling to look me in the eyes as he kisses my cheek. "You have always been amazing, m'lady"

"Thank you but, look at you. Mr Dragon Master, heir of Stoick the Vast, your ingenuity is unbelievable. I am the second in command, you are the leader" It's true, he made all this, he changed it all. I was just a mere spectator. _Wait, what am I again? The SECOND one? Since when I, Astrid Hofferson, wanted to be the second one._


	2. Chapter 2

"Astrid? Are you okay?" He says in a worried tone as he tries to look me in the eye. _What happened? I shake my head and pretend like nothing happened. What am I thinking? I am so much more, right? Stop it, Astrid! Of course, you are!_

"Nothing, I'm fine. I just got distracted" I say in a calm tone. "Well, let's stop the flattering" Stormfly and Toothless finally calming down after some playful and intense minutes. _Dragons_.

"Why? Don't you like it? I-I mean, if you are uncomfortable... we can talk about something else" _Huh, there is the dorky Hiccup, after all these years he has become more confident but he is still him, he is still Hiccup. Talking fishbone. Not much a fishbone now after all the dragon riding and well, puberty._

"You still get nervous huh?" I say raising an eyebrow. _I have always known that he had a kinda crush in me when we were younger, I remember that he used to spend all day in the forge while the others and I were practising non-official dragon training and walking around the village like we were the popular kids. But, who am I kidding, of course, we were the popular ones, we were the fire patrol. Coolest kids in town, well, at least I was, don't know if the twins or Fishlegs were._

"W-What? What do you mean? Like... from being with you alone? Well, yeah" He says nervously and sitting down by my side. _I remember everyone feared me, I was the strongest one._

"We have been _something_ for almost 4 years. You still can't get over me?" _I have never hated Hiccup, he was just different. And I'm not saying different is bad but in Viking terms, his kind of different was not good. I knew him since we were toddlers, he used to play together as he was the chief's son and me, the only daughter of Clan Hofferson. My parents always kinda paired us together until we grew and they noticed he wasn't the typical Viking boy and nothing like his father._

"How can I? You are such a Viking goddess" He says dreamingly looking at me. Toothless get closer and lays down at Hiccup's side. _Beautiful... May I add fearless?_ "Hey, uhm can I ask you something...?" He adds while sitting upright.

"Yeah, sure. What happened?" He sounds worried. Is it something about Berk? His father? Us? _Me?_

"I-I... well, I was thinking and. Woah!" He gets interrupted by a terrible terror. "Terror mail. How, How did it get here?" He mutters something underneath his breath. _We are far from Berk, and I bet this island is unexplored, how can terror mail get through here?_ Hiccup doesn't take long to read it and tells me briefly.

"Saddle up, this sounds urgent" What can be so urgent right now? I saddle up and we fly back to Berk. _Its windy and kind of cloudy, it's not a long flight back but we barely talk. What is he worried about? He keeps a straight face, I may say it almost appears mad._ "Who was it?" I ask as I tell Stormfly to fly closer to Toothless. "It's my dad. I hope this is important"

"Finally! You kept us waiting son!" Hiccup gets of Toothless, his face kind of angry but trying to hold on until he was alone with his father. Stoick was at the door of the Haddock's house and they both entered. I decided to wait outside alongside Goober. "You know lass, someday you will be there too"

 _Me? Why me? Oh. Yeah, right. Hiccup's betrothed, the next chieftainess of Berk. Ruling alongside Hiccup. The second in command. Second again? Stop it, Astrid!_

"Yeah, but in a looong time, I suppose" I say as I take a seat in a wood bench. "Y'know, it may not be so long" He says his in a mysterious tone. "What do yo-" My voice gets interrupted by the abrupt sound of Haddock's door, from where Hiccup goes out in a quick pace. This doesn't go unnoticed to the people around, Gobber looks at me while I stare Hiccup going to the woods. Stoick appears in the front door some second after his son with a defeated face. Not even the chief can putt off his son's fire.

Stoick comes towards us. "Hey, there Astrid. You saw that? You know Hiccup, he can be kind of stubborn" He says like he sighs with an apologetic tone. "I don't know how can you keep up with him"

"Yeah, me neither. What happened this time?"

"You know the usual. Well, this time he was... angrier"

"Chief talk. Yeah, I am with you in this one. He should settle down, I will try my best to make him reconsider"

"Thank you. It almost seems like you were playing babysitter to your own boyfriend" He says laughing louder. I know he means it with no harm. I laugh and Gobber joins in. _Sounds like I'm no more than a bridge between a dysfunctional family. A path to get to Hiccup. Always taking care of him. He is no more a kid, he can take care of himself._

"Lass, when you guys were younger. I may say that Stoick considered making you Chief!" _I am surprised by this. I know I was the Viking kid that had the best projection towards the future but for Stoick to think that? I almost feel proud but I remember Hiccup, what would have become of him? The failure heir of Berk, replaced by a Viking that wasn't even his own blood._

"Well, I will let Hiccup take that burden. Now, if you will excuse me, I will find that little- Excuse me" I say after I disappear into the woods with Stormfly behind me. _Hiccup you are not a boy anymore, where are you and why I am following you as a mother who just lost his baby son?_

* * *

"Y'know Stoick, that boy is almost 20 and still flies off. When is he going to settle down? By his age you were already making wedding plans" Gobber says as he drinks some weird beverage. "He adores that girl, what is he waiting for?"

"I don't know but I hope we put on the pants soon or Astrid will have to wait until she is 40. And who knows if she will be willing to wait"

"I'm proud of my son after all. I have been dealing with him for 19 years. I can get through some fights and stubbornness but will Astrid? I mean, she is the best Viking around here, if they weren't betrothed, she would be getting a thousand marriage proposes. Something changed in her when she got with Hiccup. I am not trying to say she is better off alone but she used to be in the spotlight, now she is more worried and occupied about Hiccup than herself. She always wanted to be part of the Berk Guard right?"

"From what I have heard, yes. What are you thinking Stoick?"

"I think I have an idea. Astrid Hofferson shall not be under Hiccup's name but make her own. After all, she will rule around here in a couple of years. She has to make history and I will help her with that"


	3. Chapter 3

After some minutes of running, I get to the place. _It is where I used to practice axe training years ago, the clear where Toothless and Hiccup met for the first time. Hiccup's "hiding place", not exactly secret anymore. I get to see him next to the lake with Toothless resting in his lap. He takes off his book and starts sketching or writing? I can't see._ I get closer until he notices me, almost instantly Toothless gets up and goes to play with Stormfly not far from us.

"Hey, what's up with you now?" I ask while I put my hand on his shoulder as I lean down to take a seat behind him.

"The usual. Talk, talk and more talk. He pulled me out of my daily escape" He says in a frustrated while he looks firmly at his sketchbook. "And we pulled me out of a moment with you" He says this looking at me with a little pout.

"Cute, but now you are being overdramatic. And after all the times we have been through this, I might already know that talk by memory" I say while braiding a little part of his hair. "I don't wanna sound too harsh but this should stop Hiccup" He turns around to look at me

"What do you mean? What is this?" He asks concerned but at the same time a little worried.

"You know, this. You are not a boy anymore, when we were younger I understood by you were always running away anytime Stoick mentioned something about being chief but now you are almost 20" I say passing my fingers through his arburn hair, trying to not sound too hard and insensitive. "You need to settle down, babe. I'm not saying stop flying with Toothless but try staying in the ground for longer periods of time. This is your people we are talking about. No one knows what will happen tomorrow if there's an attack and well, Stoick... you know. Anything can happen" He looks at me hardening his expression. "What I'm failing to say is that-"

"I know what you are trying to say. I get it. It makes sense, you are a warrior Astrid, born to be a Chief, just like my father. You can stay on the ground as long as you want and deal with a war or something similar. You are better at this than I will ever be" He says with a disappointed but honest look.

"Don't say that. You are our leader, you have been dealing with us far more and far worse than I've done" I sigh. "I want you to be ready when the time comes, that's all"

"It's different with you guys, you are reckless and sometimes immature but at the end, you are just like me. Guys who want to explore and be independent all the time. Leading a whole village, that is huge. He is huge, I don't know how can he can keep up with everything on Berk. I barely could the times when I was acting chief"

"That's what I'm talking about. See?" _I think I can make him understand._ "You are not ready yet, I get it. But let your father pass some of his knowledge to you, as you said he has far more experience and in the end, he wants the best for you. Being chief someday is something you can't fly off from"

 _It's time for him to face the music. Stoick is not going to be always around and he will not remain to have 19 years forever. He sighs and turns around completely to look me in the eyes._

"You are always the voice of reason, aye?" He touches my cheek as he makes his way to my lips. "You know, I love that you are" I feel his warm breath agaisnt my skin as he makes his way to my lips, he kisses me passionately. _Hiccup has never kissed someone before, how can he be so good at this?_ I lose myself for a moment until our lips part.

"Time to get back?" I say with a soft whisper "It's getting late and Stoick could be worried that we haven't returned"

"Oh, if that is what bothers you, my father knows well that I am safe with you" He laughs a little before continuing. "Aside, it's a beautiful night, how about a moonlit flight before going back?"

"How corny of you, I must address you as Hiccup the Romantic from now on" I say giggling before going for another kiss.

 _We spend the night together, flying around Berk until midnight. I got to see some new maneuvres that Hiccup invented. They always seem to come up with unique and dangerous ideas. During those moments with him, it felt that the whole world disappeared, he was something else. The time flew by and we ended up at my door. We kissed goodnight and I finally entered home, it seemed like no one was awake, which was good considering the late hour, I sat down in my bed thinking until I fell asleep._

 _As a gang, we still get to fly almost every day, we have returned to train in the dragon academy, some days we teach kids in Berk the basic needs of dragons and some others we just hang out until evening talking about dragon stats and practising some tactics._

 _After returning from the Edge, Hiccup and I haven't been going out alone that often. Of course, back in the Edge, we could escape for some hours and well, no one would notice, or at least, no one would make a fuss about it. But here, it all changed, the day we returned Stoick gathered every single villager in the Great Hall for a "big announcement". There were we standing side by side when the Chief announced our engagement. Hiccup became red as everyone cheered, I think they were expecting something like this, but for us, it was a little too much._

 _We were official and we were back on Berk and as some might have expected, there was gossip. I'm not deaf and neither blind, many started to talk that it was all about the power, that before the Green Death, I hated Hiccup and after, I only search for him because of his social status as the successor. We had to start watching out how we behaved and everything we did, as many rumours spread that during our time in the Edge we lived a "free" live without any boundaries, which stood for something more than just some innocent night dates and kisses. To Hiccup, his reputation as a successor needed to prevail and I, as his future wife, need to form a good image towards all Berkians and even more so, towards other tribes. There hasn't been any verbal talk about any of this, but it was good to keep in mind, I might some of these days tell Hiccup or ask Stoick for advisement, if not this problem could get far more serious than expected._


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up after a good night sleep. _Last night was amazing, I would have never guessed that Hiccup was such a romantic person, he pays such attention to detail that leaves you breathless. Astrid, now you sound like a little child with a major crush, stop the yammering and get your head in the game._

"Astrid Hofferson!" What was that? " Are you there?" _This early in the morning?_ "Come on, lass! Don't tell me you are still sleeping! Wake up!" _Is that... Gobber? Since when he calls me?_

"Hey Gobber, ahm, can I ask you what are you doing here?" I say shouting from the window of my bedroom.

"Chief Stoick wants to see you!" _The chief? Have I done something wrong...? Stoick and I have had talks before but they were kinda all spontaneous, he's always been kind to me, partially because I'm his son's girlfriend._ "Great Hall, 20 minutes, hurry! Chief doesn't take well tardiness"

"Oh, okay! Thank you, Gobber!" I said waving goodbye at the one-legged, one-armed Viking who left for his morning duties at the forge. _Stoick, I mean, the Chief, is calling me? To talk about what? Hiccup? The dragon riders? Berk...?_

"What was that all about, m'lady?"

"Hiccup!" I say in surprise. _When did he get there?_ "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to ask you to go to the academy but seems like now I have to escort you to my dad. Come downstairs!" He says with a morning voice.

"Aww, little Hiccup just woke up?" I said teasing and laughing at him.

"Haha, really funny" He said and in no time I was standing right next to him. "Wow, that was fast" Said impressed.

"Let's go," I say giving him a quick peck on the cheek and walking towards the Great Hall.

"Do you do have any idea why did my dad call you?" Hiccup asked intrigued.

"I really don't, I'm very surprised and also, a little concerned, but I'm sure nothing is wrong... right?" I said while climbing the stairs to the door of the hall. _Hiccup followed me closely, in our way in he saluted many villagers with a smile in the face. Everyone started to love him after the Green Death episode and he became the heir that always Berk wanted. The biggest pride in history, of course, everyone paid attention to him, and well me too because of my link to him._

"Oh, here they are! Astrid Hofferson! The girl that I was waiting for!" Stoick says approaching us with open arms and a big smile on his face. _He seems to be pretty fine, like, he is not mad, which is a good sign._

"Good morning, Chief. Gobber told me you wanted to talk to me" I said with confidence but with some nervousness inside.

"Is everything alright, da-"

"Yes, yes, Hiccup, everything is good. Not everything is about you, son"

"I-I never said it was..." He said stammering a little but getting interrupted by his father.

"Astrid, you are the best warrior in Berk and it is a pleasure for me to announce that you are the new leader of the Berk Guard"

"What"

"What?" _What did Stoick just say?_

"I remember hearing my son talking about you going to join the Berk Guard before moving to the Edge, so I talked to some people and as Chief, I hand over the Berk's Guard leadership to you. You have demonstrated through all these years a good amount of qualities that qualify you to assume this role. And I gotta admit, our current leader is, some say, old for this duty. It's time for the new generation to take the lead and start making history, aye?" He says in a proud tone and a convincing look. Gobber is by his side and he also seems proud

 _I am speechless. Stoick just said that. Since I was a little child, I have always wanted to leave the Hofferson name big and make them proud, I always told myself that I would be part of the Berk Guard as the best warrior, but this. The leader of the Berk Guard is much more than I would ever dream of as a child, for what I know, the leader is always someone much older and is a male. Making history, the first female leader of the Guard and the youngest one so far._

"I-I am honoured. Thank you so much!" I say in surprise but with a big smile. _This comes as a surprise, it's amazing_. "You won't regret this decision. Now if you will excuse me I will go tell my parents the good news! Thank you so much again!" _This is my chance to prove myself to the people in Berk! I will not let Stoick or anyone down!_ I leave the Great Hall running towards my house.

* * *

"Dad, what was that all about?" _Astrid being the leader of the Berk Guard. She always wanted to be part of it but with our adventures and the dragon academy, she was too busy. What is dad's plan?_

"That son was giving power well deserved to your future wife" He says with the biggest smile. _My dad has always loved the idea of Astrid becoming part of the family._

"Dad! I thank you for the great gesture but she is my second in command and leader of the A-Team. You can't take her from me without any heads up"

"She is not yours, son! And Astrid deserves her own spotlight. She always wanted to join and she is the best warrior so why not give her the position?"

"Because she is mine dad! I mean, I need her, without her, the riders will drive me nuts!"

"Come on boy! She already said yes, so you better not tell her to quit" Gobber said gesturing me with his hand-hook.

"This will be good for both of you, son. Believe me, she will be great and you will be just fine" He says getting away from me. "And don't be dramatic Hiccup, it's not like she is moving out of Berk"

"I really, really hope so" I say following him closely. _I barely can keep my sanity on a normal level after we got back from the Edge._

"She is so happy about it. Try giving her some support, being a leader is not easy and she will have to show her strength and worth in this new position. And if spending time with you is what you are worried about, I am sure she will do whatever it takes to see you" Now he is saying that trying to talk some sense into me. "And while she is busy with the Guard, you will have more time to spend with you good old dad, you can help me around Berk and I could teach you some things. It's a win-win, son" He says approaching me and giving me a hug that leaves me breathless.

"Win-win, eh?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, gang" I say while rubbing my hands together as I enter into the academy. "As you might already heard, Astrid is not joining us today because she has joined the Berk Guard" _Everyone is here, except fof her._

"Did she finally ditch you, Hiccup? She got tired of your one-legged butt and left?" Snotlout says with a grin on his lips. _He is joking as always, classic Snotlout but not funny._

"No, Snotlout, she-" I suddenly get interrupted by the twins.

"Did she lost her memory and so, she forgot about us and decided to do what she always wanted to be?" Tuffnut interrupts by making, as usual, an absolutely absurd and weird point. _What a surprise coming from him!_

"Oh, oh! I bet she also forgot Stormfly and her relationship with Hiccup" Followed by his sister, Ruffnut, who adds to the context Tuffnut is trying to portray.

"What a sad ending to a beautiful love story" Claims Tuffnut with a sad tone.

"Guys, guys, don't rush to conclusions. Astrid's in the Berk Guard because she was appointed, by my father, the Thor-Oh-Mighty Chief, to be the new leader" _They shouldn't be saying these things, it's not like she is dead or something._

"Wait, why did she get a promotion and I didn't?" Snotlout again, always so prudent. _I'm not in the mood for this talk right now._

"So, Astrid is now the leader of the Berk Guard? Hiccup, that will be marked in history, she is making history right now, the first female leader and the youngest as well! How exciting!" Claims Fishlegs with the type of excitement I should have. _He seems to be really happy for Astrid or maybe it's just for the fact that is for the history of Berk._

"You don't seem excited though" Ruffnut adds staring at me with a worried face. _She is right, I might seem pretty bummed out. I should stop feeling like this, come on Hiccup! Be happy for her!_

"Aw, Hiccup is pouting because his father stole his girlfriend" Says Snotlout mocking me as he feeds Hookfang some fresh fish. _I should really change my face now._

"I'm not, Snotlout" I respond firmly. "I am happy for her. I wish I could have seen her to wish her luck of her first day" _She might be in the Guard right now, her first day. Exciting. I couldn't even say good luck... how bad of a boyfriend can I be…?_

"Well, now I'm here" I hear a familiar voice entering the academy. _There she is, perfect as always._

"Astrid!" I race towards her with a big smile in my face. She meets me halfway and rewards me with a morning cheek kiss. We stare at each other, I caress her cheek softly until a muttonheaded voice interrupts us. I see her rolling her eyes.

"What brings the beloved leader of the Berk Guard here with the peasants?" Approaches Tuffnut with his hands in his back and very interested.

"Hey, shouldn't you be on duty right now?" Snotlout adds, kind of perturbed by her presence, fearing she would punch him in response.

"Yeah but I figure out that I could make some time to pass by and say morning to everyone" Astrid approaches him and pats him in the back, which isn't usual. _She is a very good mood today._

"Are you excited for today?" Fishlegs asks excited with a smile on his face and slightly jumping as he reached for a basket of fish for Meatlug.

"Yeah! Of course, Fish, I am! But I am also sorry with you guys, it was a big surprise and I didn't have time to tell you about this. But, you are all okay with it, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure" Everyone answers, except me, in unison while they continue with their daily routines. _It maybe not so obvious for Astrid, but they were kind of sad. Of course as the stubborn Vikings they 'are', they try to hide their discontent._

"I won't be needing your butt around here Astrid, you are saving me a lot of physical pain!" Snotlout answers by looking her in the eyes and sticking his tongue out to annoy her for the last time.

"I will miss you too, Snotlout" She says ironically. "I will make sure to pass often around here so we can keep touch and to make sure Hiccup's sanity is okay" She says slowly walking back to me.

"We will take care of that Astrid, no biggie!" Tuffnut responds quickly by putting his arm around my shoulders and smiling at her with all his teeth. _This will be the viking living hell._

Everyone returns to their duties and Astrid remains silent as she stares at everyone. She looks kind of worried but at the same time excited. I take a deep breath and take her hand, which surprises her as she startles a bit but then relaxes.

"Hey, ahm, can I talk with you?" I say softly, so nobody else could hear. I start to walk far from the gang.

"Yeah, what happened?" She responds with a cute smile and softly as well, shw follows me closely. But then stops abruptly. "Wait, are you mad that I took the-? Because if you need me here I can talk to Stoick-" She says this very worried with her eyes wide open, I notice that the grip she had on my hands became tighter.

"No, Astrid, I just wanted to wish you good luck" I say calming her down and I kiss her hand. She rewards me with a soft look in her eyes.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry for leaving without any heads up" She says with a embarrased look, she looks at her feet and then back at me.

"It isn't your fault m'lady" I say to comfort her. "Now, you better leave, you don't want to be late for your first day, heh" I rub the back of my head, _I still haven't totally lost my shyness with her after all this years._

"Yeah, we will see later, okay babe?" She kisses my cheek before she paces towards the entrance. "Bye guys!" She waves and just like that, leaves the academy. _Nobody says a word after she is gone but I can feel everyone looking at me._

 _First day without her, let's do this._ I pat Toothless in head and he looks at me and emits a friendly growl.

"Yeah, bud, it's only you and me now" I smile at him.

"But, with Astrid gone, you will be second in command?" Asks Tuffnut in a hurry, approaching me followed by his sister.

"Oh, gods..." _This is going to be a long day._


End file.
